Elena Deveraux
Elena Deveraux, Full name: Elieanora Deveraux — Elena is one of two series leads along with Raphael. Staring Roles in: * Angels' Blood #1 * Archangel's Kiss #2 * Archangel's Consort #3 * Archangel's Legion #6 Introduction Elena Parker Deveraux is a hunter-born Guild Hunter, and a Made angel. Her birth name is Elieanora but she like other to call her Elena. Being hunter-born means that she was born with the ability to track vampires through scent. She works for the Guild—it is their job to track rogue vampires. Character Description She is brash and honest. A warrior, highly skilled with the crossbow. Her best friend is Sara Haziz, and she is godmother to Sara and Deacon’s daughter Zoe Elena. Elena has frequent nightmares about a horrific event in her past in which her two older sisters were murdered and she lost her mother shortly afterward. She has a close friendship with Illium, the blue-winged angel and one of the Seven. About Other Names * Ellie * Hbeebti: Raphael’s pet name for Elena; it means belovedin Morrocan, in the language of Elena’s grandmother. * Elieanora: on her birth certificate Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Species * Hunter-born * Made Angel * Once Human Powers & Abilities * Hunter-born : can scent her prey—vampires and angels after she is Made * Stronger than other humans * Can block Raphael mentally 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 Post-angelic change: * Flight * general Angel abilitiies, though weaker. Weaknesses * Her mortal origins will always make her weaker than other angels. Weapons * Vampire Necklet * usually had spikes secreted in her hair, and knives strapped to her thighs."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Occupation * Archangel's Consort * Guild Hunter * Sara says Elena is her second in command in all but name. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Consort Duties * Symbol: even if Raphael is missed, so long as people can see Elena in the air, they’ll feel safe—he would never leaver her in city that wasn't safe.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * Taking care of the Raphael's subjects Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower: where Elena & Raphael’s apartment is located in New York City * Enclave: where Elena & Raphael’s home is located * Elena’s Apartment: her haven—in a highrise with a large glass window with a view of Archangel Tower. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Character / Personality / Motivations * Interests and Likes * Elena would do anything to have wings. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * collect body washes and perfumes Physical Description * Elena is decribed as being a very tall twenty-eight year old * pale, almost white hair * silver eyes inherited from her father Jeffrey Deveraux. Her skin is a dark gold similar to her Moroccan grandmother's. Like all hunters, she is fit and muscular. * After being Made into an angel, she aquired wings that are black, giving to indigo, dark blue and dawn with white-gold primaries. Love Interests * Raphael Connections * Family: Deveraux Family * Father: Jeffrey Deveraux * Mother: Marguerite Deveraux (deceased) * Grandmother: Elizabeth Parker, Moroccan descent * Great Grandmother's Name: Elena, Moroccan * Full Living Sister: Beth Deveraux (younger) * Full Deceased Sisters: Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux * Half Sisters: Amethyst Deveraux, Evelyn Deveraux, * Spouse/Mate: Raphael * Father's Second Wife: Gwendolyn Deveraux * Brother-in-Law: Harrison Ling, vampire * Goddaughter: Zoe Elena Haziz * Best friend: Sara Haziz * Mentor: Bill James "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * Guild Friends: Sara Haziz, Ransom Winterwolf, Vivek, Ashwini, Deacon, Honor * Supe Friends: Illium, Naasir, Mahiya, Aodhan, Hannah, . . . * Other Friends: dancer in Amanat Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * Trainers/Sparring Partners: Aodhan, Illium, Naasir, Raphael, * Other Consorts: Hannah, Eris (deceased) * Butler: Montgomery Allies * Illium, The Seven, Keir, Titus, Elijah, Hannah, Enemies * Slater Patalis * Jeffrey Deveraux * Michaela * Lijuan * Xi * Charisemnon Other Details * Dyes didn't work on her hair for more than two minutes—used knit caps to cover her hair. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Elena tried to pair off Keir with her single friend, before she known he is a player. * Elena trains to strengthen her wings with AodhanArchangel's Enigma, ch. 8 Biography / History / Backstory Youth When she was very young, Elena lived with her parents Jeffrey and Marguerite Deveraux as well as her two older sisters Mirabelle Deveraux and Ariel Deveraux and her younger sister Beth Deveraux. One night, a vicious rogue vampire, Slater Patalis, broke into ther family home after detecting Elena as Hunter-Born. He tortured Mirabelle, Ariel and Marguerite, tormented Elena, the killing Mirabelle and Ariel in front of Marguerite. Jeffrey and Beth were not present. Not long after, Marguerite commited sucicide, it was Elena who found her after school one day. After Slater Patalis Elena has had many nightmares throughout her life as a result of Slater Patalis's murder of her sisters and the discovery of her mother's body. After Left Home After she refused to stop going to the Guild Academy for her Hunter training, Jeffrey Deveraux kicked her out at the age of eighteen after which she stayed at the Academy with her friend Sara Haziz until she got her own home.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Meeting Raphael Raphael invited her to meet with him to hire her for a special job. (Full story told in Angels' Blood.) Transformation to Angel In Angels' Blood, Elena becomes gravely injured by the Bloodborn archangel Uram during a battle above Manhattan. Raphael catches her and Made Elena an angel using a substance Raphael refered to as ambrosia (mythical food of the gods). She spends a year in a coma after being Made, watched over by Keir in the Refuge. After being Made After awakening and becoming Consort to Raphael, Elena initially balked at being Consort, not fitting into the whole soical aspect very well. Elena loathes Balls and curses anyone who suggests them. She has since grown into the role, concentrating instead on the tasks needed to take care of the people. She loves the people, vampires, angels and the City of New York deeply. She goes to visit the injured and assists in rebuilding the city and seeing to getting gardens set up for the Legion. She takes lessons on Angel etiquette, angel flying, angel fight training. having wings is a whole new world. And immortality is not instatly achieved. She to grow into it and train hard and eat well. Anecdotes and Stories As a small child, Elena accidentally exposed their next door neighbor as vampire. He had been trying to pass for human. There was a big uproar from the neighborhood, led by Jeffrey Deveraux. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Raphael: (consort) * Sara Haziz: (best friend) * Deacon: (best friend's husband) * Ransom Winterwolf: (friend) * Zoe Elena Haziz: (goddaughter) * Jeffrey Deveraux: (father) * Elizabeth 'Beth' Deveraux-Ling: (sister, younger) * Marguerite Deveraux: (mother, deceased) * Evelyn Deveraux: (half-sister, younger) * Amethyst Deveraux: (half-sister, younger) * Illium: (good friend) Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet. Please use book references''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" She was the one who had to track and assassinate Bill James after a killing spree of children."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 She unexpectedly shows as back-up for Sara and Deacon when the got to a junkyard on a case and get ambushed by 15 vampires—a test by the Cadre.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 6 Elena drives Sara home after the case is solve—Sara's last road tip before she becomes Guild Director. 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood Elena returns Jerry, a runaway vampire, to Wing Brother surrogates of the angel, Mr. Ebose. She is given an invitation for a job from Raphael.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 Elena calls Sara. She goes to the breakfast meeting at Archangel Tower, greeted by a doorman (Dmitri) and the receptionist Suhani.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 Raphael tests Elena's Hunter-born abilities with two new vampires, Erik and Bernal. She reacts to the stench of the just-Made. Raph gets into her head, she refuses to become a puppet. She draws her knife—he made her hold the knife end—she squeezed harder, He forced her to let go. He tells Elena the job is to track and archangel.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 Raphael informs the Cadre about hiring Elena to scent-track Uram.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 She researches Uram. Ralph flies her to the Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 Shows her the Vampire floor where she meets Dmitri.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 Then up to his office where he tries to seduce her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Elena is sure he's going to kill—he showed her an angelic secret. She had to make him swear an oath. A young curious angel delivers a message tube. With Sara on the phone, she finds a diamond rose inside.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 He tries to seduce her again, making her want him. she attacks him. He lets her leave.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 She slits Dmitri throat when he follows her. She gets Guild retrieval.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Ransom takes her to Guild HQ. Sara hides her in the Cellars with Vivek. Ashwini is there, too.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Tells Sara to hide her family, at least Zoe. She calls her sister Beth who's too angry to listen. Harrison gets on the phone. She tries to tell him to hide, He tells her to let him turn her in. Says they petitioned for Beth to be Made.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 She gets word that Raphael is coming for her. She leaves the Cellars to go home so that those she cares about won't get hurt. Vivek gave her a gun that damages angel wings.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 She shoots Raphael in the wing when she feels threatened by him. Only he won't stop bleeding. He says she made him a little bit mortal.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 Dimitry hold her prisoner, while Raphael heals in Anshara. He talks to her mind.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Dmitri leads her to Raph on the roof. He has her taste Angel Dust, they kiss, she kisses back and stops him. He goes to a meeting in the sky. Dmitri talks with her. He notices how sensitive she is to his Scent-Lure—says she must have been really young when exposed to it. Dmitri said "I'm not a monster who preys on children."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 Raph He takes her to the warehouse where Uram killed many. Elena finds the trail, But Uram flew away so she could not track him. They find a live victim.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 Raphael flies her to her apartment. On the way she tells him "I would rather die as Elena, than live as a shadow." She showers and gets some things. Sara hid another Angel Gun under her pillow.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma She is worried about Illium's growing powers and Naasir going into Lijuan's territory.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 gets an update on Naasir from Jessamy—talking history to the Primary in Raphael's office at the Tower. She goes to see Izak in the Tower infirmary. She informs him that he's to take etiquette classes from Jessamy along with Ashwini and Janvier, who she introduces after the arrive. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 She and the Primary help save Aodhan who barely saves Illium when he fall unconscious from the sky—Raphael arrived just in time to assist the saving of Illium.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 26 Elena informs Raphael that his wing were aflame with the "white fire that licks over your wings at times" when he raced to catch Illium. Ralph thinks it sounds like "Lijuan’s ability to go noncorporeal. On the same continuum at least.” Elane becomes scared that Raphael is going to evolve and leave her behind where she can't follow. She tells him the gossip from Amanat that Naasir and the Scholar are more than colleagues.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 When Illium begins to ascend, she calls Caliane, handing the phone to Raphael. She tells him to absorb all of the power. He might have exploded and taken NYC with him. Raphael ends up with a lot more power—as though it happened for just that purpose.Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Quotes : "Will you trade your life to keep your memories?" A soft question. ... She thought that over. "Yes," she said quietly. "I would rather die as Elena, than live as a shadow." — Raphael and Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External References *Goodreads | Character profile for Elena Deveraux from Angels' Blood (Guild Hunter, #1) *Guild Hunter Character Guide *Guild Hunter series - Urban Fantasy Wiki *Interview and Giveaway: A Chat with Elena Deveraux, heroine of Angels’ Blood by Nalini Singh | The Book Smugglers *Nalini Singh’s Guild Hunter Series: Her Angels are Far from Angelic by Tori Benson *Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *(12) Elena Deveraux *guild hunter series on Tumblr ✥ Category:Angels Category:Hunter Born Category:Consorts Category:Raphael's Court Category:Deveraux Family Category:Tower Category:Guild Members Category:Humans Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters